wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Santos Dumont
|local_nascimento =Palmira (renomeado em sua honra Santos Dumont), Minas Gerais |data_morte = |local_morte =Guarujá, São Paulo |nacionalidade = |ocupação =Aeronauta e inventor |cônjuge = |parentesco = |prêmios = |principais_trabalhos=14-bis Demoiselle |assinatura =150px |website = }} Alberto Santos Dumont (Palmira, 20 de julho de 1873 — Guarujá, 23 de julho de 1932) foi um aeronauta, esportista e inventor brasileiro. Santos Dumont projetou, construiu e voou os primeiros balões dirigíveis com motor a gasolina. Esse mérito lhe é garantido internacionalmente pela conquista do Prêmio Deutsch em 1901, quando em um voo contornou a Torre Eiffel com o seu dirigível Nº 6, transformando-se em uma das pessoas mais famosas do mundo durante o século XX. Com a vitória no Prêmio Deutsch, ele também foi, portanto, o primeiro a cumprir um circuito pré-estabelecido sob testemunho oficial de especialistas, jornalistas e populares. Santos Dumont também foi o primeiro a decolar a bordo de um avião impulsionado por um motor a gasolina. Em 23 de outubro de 1906, ele voou cerca de 60 metros a uma altura de dois a três metros com o Oiseau de Proie' (francês para "ave de rapina"), no Campo de Bagatelle, em Paris. Menos de um mês depois, em 12 de novembro, diante de uma multidão de testemunhas, percorreu 220 metros a uma altura de 6 metros com o Oiseau de Proie III. Esses voos foram os primeiros homologados pelo Aeroclube da França de um aparelho mais pesado que o ar, e possivelmente a primeira demonstração pública de um veículo levantando voo por seus próprios meios, sem a necessidade de uma rampa para lançamento. Apesar de os brasileiros considerarem Santos Dumont como o responsável pelo primeiro voo num avião, na maior parte do mundo o crédito à invenção do avião é dado aos irmãos Wright. Uma excepção é a França, onde o crédito é dado a Clément Ader que efectuou o primeiro voo de um mais pesado que o ar propulsionado a motor e levantando voo pelos seus próprios meios em }} . A FAI, no entanto, considera que foram os irmãos Wright os primeiros a realizar um voo controlado, motorizado, num aparelho mais pesado do que o arFAI NEWS: 100 Years Ago, the Dream of Icarus Became Reality "the first sustained and controlled heavier-than-air powered flight", por uma decolagem e subsequente voo ocorridos em 17 de dezembro de 1903 no Flyer, já que os voos de Clément Ader foram realizados em segredo militar, vindo-se apenas a saber da sua existência muitos anos depois }}. Por outro lado, o 14-Bis de Dumont teve uma decolagem autopropulsada, reconhecida oficialmente por publico e jornalistas, tendo sido a primeira atividade esportiva da aviação a ser homologada pela FAI. Infância Alberto Santos Dumont foi o sexto filho de Henrique Dumont, engenheiro formado pela Escola Central de Artes e Manufaturas de Paris, e Francisca de Paula Santos. O casal teve ao todo oito descendentes, três homens e cinco mulheres: Henrique dos Santos Dumont, Maria Rosalina Dumont Vilares, Virgínia Dumont Vilares, Luís dos Santos Dumont, Gabriela, Alberto Santos Dumont, Sofia e Francisca. Em 1874 a família se mudou da Fazenda de Cabangu, localizada em Palmira, Minas Gerais, onde vivia, para Valença, no Rio de Janeiro. Aí adquiriu a Fazenda do Casal, junto à estação ferroviária de mesmo nome. Foi nesse lugar que Santos Dumont começou a dar mostras, por assim dizer, dos trabalhos aeronáuticos que tanto destaque lhe trariam, pois, conforme declarações dos seus pais, com apenas um ano de idade ele costumava furar balõezinhos de borracha para ver o que tinham dentro.LAFITTE, Pierre. Une lettre du vainqueur, La vie au grand air. Paris: Pierre Laffite et Cie., 1901, p. 2. E foi em Valença que ocorreu o batismo de Santos Dumont, na Matriz de Santa Teresa, em 20 de fevereiro de 1877, pelo padre Teodoro Teotônio da Silva Carolina.Arquivo da Igreja da Matriz de Santa Teresa. Livro de batismos da Matriz de Santa Teresa, 1877, vol. 1, fol. 41. thumb|right|300px|Casa onde nasceu Alberto Santos-Dumont e atual [[Museu de Cabangu.]] Em 1879 os Dumont venderam a Fazenda do Casal e se estabelecerem no Sítio do Cascavel, em Ribeirão Preto, onde compraram a Fazenda Arindeúva, de José Bento Junqueira, de mil e duzentos alqueires. A propriedade, que logo ganhou o nome de Fazenda Dumont, em poucos anos se transformaria no maior estabelecimento agrícola do Brasil. Santos Dumont lembraria com saudosismo os tempos passados na fazenda paterna, onde desfrutava da mais ampla liberdade: Com apenas sete anos Santos Dumont já guiava os locomóveis da fazenda, e aos doze se divertia como maquinista das locomotivas, capazes de fatigar um homem com o triplo da sua idade; mas a velocidade realizável em terra não lhe bastava.DUMONT, Alberto Santos. Os meus balões. Brasília: Fundação Rondon, 1986, p. 23. Ao ler as obras do escritor francês Júlio Verne, nasceu em Santos Dumont o desejo de conquistar o ar. Os submarinos, os balões, os transatlânticos e todos os outros meios de transporte que o fértil romancista previu com tanta felicidade exerceram uma profunda impressão na mente do rapaz. Anos depois, já adulto, ele ainda lembrava com emoção as aventuras vividas em imaginação: A tecnologia o fascinava. Começou a construir pipas e pequenos aeroplanos movidos por uma hélice acionada por molas de borracha torcida. E todos os anos, no dia 24 de junho, ele enchia frotas inteiras de diminutos balões de seda sobre as fogueiras de São João, para assistir em êxtase a sua ascensão aos céus.DUMONT, Alberto Santos. Os meus balões. Brasília: Alhambra, 3a edição, s/d, p. 23. Pelos livros de Camille Flammarion e Wilfrid de Fonvielle ele conheceu a história da navegação aérea. Aprendeu que fora na França que o balão a hidrogênio havia sido inventado, que os primeiros voos haviam sido efetuados e que as maiores aeronaves haviam sido construídas. Sentiu-se atraído por esse país de grandeza e progresso. O ingresso no alpinismo e no automobilismo Em 1891, com 18 anos, Santos Dumont fez uma viagem turística à Europa. Na Inglaterra passou alguns meses aperfeiçoando o seu inglês, e na França escalou o Monte Branco. Essa aventura, a quase 5.000 metros de altitude, acostumou-o a alturas elevadas. No ano seguinte, emancipado pelo pai, voltou à França e ingressou no automobilismo. Também iniciou estudos técnico-científicos com um professor de origem espanhola chamado Garcia. Em 1894 viajou para os Estados Unidos, visitando Nova Iorque, Chicago e Boston.HEILIG, Sterling. The dirigible balloon of M. Santos Dumont. The Century Illustrated Monthly Magazine. Nova Iorque: The Century Company, no 1, nov. 1901, p. 67-68. O ingresso no balonismo thumb|150px|left|Santos Dumont em [[1898.]] Em 1897, já independente e herdeiro de imensa fortuna – contava 24 anos –, Santos Dumont partiu para a França, onde contratou aeronautas profissionais que lhe ensinaram a arte da pilotagem dos balões. Sabe-se que em 1900 ele já havia criado nove balões, dos quais dois se tornaram famosos: o Brazil e o Amérique. O primeiro, estreado em 4 de julho de 1898, foi a menor das aeronaves até então construídas – inflado a hidrogênio, cubava apenas 118 metros –, e com o segundo obteve em 13 de junho de 1899 o quarto lugar num torneio aéreo, a Taça dos Aeronautas, destinada ao balonista que pousasse mais distante do ponto de partida, após 325 quilômetros percorridos e 22 horas de voo. O ingresso no dirigibilismo Simultaneamente ao balonismo, Santos Dumont começou experiências de dirigibilidade. Ansiava por poder controlar o voo, e para isso desenhou uma série de balões alongados dotados de lemes e motores a gasolina. O'' N-1'' thumb|O dirigível número 1. O primeiro dirigível projetado por Santos Dumont, o N-1, com 25 metros de comprimento e 180 de cubagem, foi inflado no Jardim da Aclimação de Paris no dia 18 de setembro de 1898, mas acabou rasgado antes de experimentado, devido a uma manobra mal feita pelos ajudantes que em terra seguravam as cordas do aparelho. Reparada dois dias depois, a aeronave partiu e evoluiu em todos os sentidos. Um imprevisto, porém, encurtou a viagem: a bomba de ar encarregada de suprir o balonete interno, que mantinha rígido o invólucro do balão, não funcionou devidamente, e o dirigível, a 400 metros de altura, começou a se dobrar e a descer com rapidez. Numa entrevista, Santos Dumont contou como escapou da morte certa: Um fato que merece ser mencionado é que o motor utilizado nesse dirigível foi uma invenção de Santos Dumont: tratava-se, na verdade, de um motor Dion-Bouton modificado, com dois cilindros unidos pelas extremidades – disposição denominada “em tandem”. Enquanto o motor original fornecia uma potência de 1,5 cavalo-vapor, a alteração feita por Santos Dumont mais que duplicou essa potência, que passou a ser de 3,5 cavalos-vapor. Conquanto o motor fosse revolucionário, aquecia rápido demais e não foi utilizado nas construções seguintes. O N-2 Em 1899 Santos Dumont construiu nova aeronave, a ''N-2, com o mesmo comprimento da primeira e mais ou menos a mesma forma, mas com diâmetro maior: 3,80 metros, o que elevou o volume para 200 metros cúbicos. Levando em conta a insuficiência da bomba de ar, que quase o havia matado, ele acrescentou um pequeno ventilador de alumínio para garantir que o formato do balão se mantivesse inalterável. O primeiro teste foi marcado para 11 de maio de 1899. À hora da experiência, uma chuva forte tornou o balão pesado. A demonstração feita consistiu em manobras simples com a aeronave presa por uma corda; não obstante, o teste terminou nas árvores adjacentes. O balão havia se dobrado sob a ação combinada da contração do hidrogênio e da força do vento.DUMONT, Alberto Santos. How I became an aeronaut and my experience with airships – Part 2, McClures’s Magazine. Nova Iorque: S. S. McClure Co., set. 1902, p. 454. O N-3 thumb|left|O dirigível número 3. Em setembro daquele ano Santos Dumont deu início à construção de um novo balão alongado, o N-3, inflado a gás de iluminação, com 20 metros de comprimento e 7,50 de diâmetro, com capacidade para 500 metros cúbicos. A cesta instalada era a mesma utilizada nas duas outras aeronaves. O balonete interno, que até então só havia lhe causado problemas, foi dispensado. Às 15h30min do dia 13 de novembro, data em que, de acordo com alguns astrólogos, o mundo acabaria, Santos Dumont, num gesto de desafio, partiu no N-3 do Parque de Aerostação de Vaugirard e contornou a Torre Eiffel pela primeira vez. Do monumento seguiu para o Parque dos Príncipes e de lá para o campo de Bagatelle, próximo a Longchamps. Aterrissou no local exato onde o N-1 havia caído, dessa vez em condições controladas. Entusiasmou-se: Com efeito, o previdente balonista logo mandou construir na localidade de Saint Cloud um grande hangar, comprido e alto o bastante para comportar o N-3 com o invólucro completamente cheio, bem como os diversos dispositivos necessários para a fabricação do gás hidrogênio. Esse aeródromo, pronto em 1900, tinha 30 metros de comprimento, 7 de largura e 11 de altura. Mas já não estava destinado a abrigar o N-3, que havia sido abandonado pelo inventor, e sim o N-4, concluído em 1o de agosto daquele ano. O N-4 Nessa época um vultoso prêmio agitava o meio aeronáutico. No dia 24 de março de 1900, o milionário judeu Henri Deutsch de la Meurthe, magnata do petróleo, havia enviado ao Presidente do Aeroclube da França, fundado há dois anos, uma carta na qual se comprometia a congratular com 100.000 francos aquele que inventasse uma máquina voadora eficiente: O desafio ficou conhecido na imprensa como Prêmio Deutsch. O regulamento estipulava que uma aeronave, para ser considerada prática, deveria poder se deslocar à Torre Eiffel, contornar o monumento e retornar ao local da ascensão em no máximo trinta minutos, sem escalas, cobrindo ao todo 11 quilômetros sob as vistas de uma comissão do Aeroclube de França, convocada com pelo menos um dia de antecedência. A velocidade média mínima a atingir, portanto, era de 22 km/h. Conforme esse critério as máquinas voadoras apresentadas até aquele momento não haviam se provado eficientes. O prêmio estimulou Alberto Santos Dumont a tentar com o N-4 voos mais velozes. A aeronave tinha 420 metros de cubagem, 29 de comprimento e 5,60 de diâmetro. Por baixo ficava uma quilha de vara de bambu de 9,40 metros, na metade da qual estavam o selim e os pedais de uma bicicleta comum. Montado no selim, o aeronauta tinha sob os pés os pedais de partida de um motor de 7 cavalos-vapor, que acionava uma hélice dianteira com duas pás de seda de 4 metros. Próximo ao piloto ficavam as pontas das cordas pelas quais se podiam controlar a regulagem do carburador e das válvulas, bem como o manuseio do leme, do lastro e dos pesos deslocáveis. O leme, pentagonal, foi colocado bem na extremidade do balão, no próprio material do invólucro. Com o N-4 Santos Dumont fez em agosto voos quase diários partindo de Saint Cloud. Em 19 de setembro, perante membros do Congresso Internacional de Aeronautas, ele forneceu uma prova clara do trabalho efetivo de uma hélice aérea acionada por um motor a petróleo: marchou repetidas vezes contra o vento, impressionando os cientistas presentes. O Fatum Tendo em vista alguns torneios aéreos, no começo de 1901 ele construiu o balão Fatum, esférico, com o qual ascendeu em janeiro, março e junho daquele ano. Testou nessas subidas um invento do aeronauta francês Emmanuel Aimé, denominado “termosfera”, destinado a possibilitar ao balonista melhor controle das alturas atingidas, no caso de 20 a 30 metros. thumb|O dirigível número 5. O N-5 Retomando então o desafio do Prêmio Deutsch, Santos Dumont projetou o N-5, com motor fálico de 16 cavalos-vapor. O dirigível, terminado em julho de 1901, tinha 550 metros de cubagem, 36 de comprimento e 6,5 de diâmetro. O'' N-6'' e a vitória no Prêmio Deutsch thumb|left|Santos Dumont contornando a [[Torre Eiffel com o dirigível número 5, em 13 de julho de 1901. Esta fotografia é frequente e erroneamente identificada como sendo do dirigível número 6. Cortesia da Smithsonian Institution(SI Neg. No. 85-3941).]] No dia 13 de julho de 1901, após algumas saídas de prática, Santos Dumont disputou com o N-5 o Prêmio Deutsch pela primeira vez. Cumpriu o trajeto exigido, mas ultrapassou em dez minutos o tempo limite estipulado para a prova. No dia 8 do mês seguinte, tentando o prêmio novamente, acabou por chocar a aeronave contra um prédio; embora o balão haja explodido e ficado completamente destruído, o piloto escapou incólume do acidente. E no dia 19 de outubro de 1901, com o balão N-6, de 622 metros cúbicos e motor de 20 cavalos, ele finalmente executou a prova, amealhando o cobiçado prêmio. Tornou-se reconhecido internacionalmente como o maior aeronauta do mundo e o inventor do dirigível. O prêmio era então de 129 mil francos, que Dumont distribuiu entre sua equipe e desempregados de Paris. A fama internacional Com a conquista do Prêmio Deutsch, Santos Dumont passou a receber cartas de diversos países, em diferentes línguas, cumprimentando-o; revistas publicaram edições luxuosas, ricamente ilustradas, para reproduzir-lhe a imagem e perpetuar o feito; homenagens não lhe faltaram na França, no Brasil, na Inglaterra e em vários outros países: ainda em 1901, o presidente do Brasil, Campos Salles enviou-lhe um prêmio em dinheiro no mesmo valor do Prêmio Deutsch, bem como uma medalha de ouro com sua efígie e uma alusão a Camões: “Por céus nunca dantes navegados.”; em janeiro de 1902, Alberto I, o entusiasta príncipe de Mônaco, lhe fez o convite irrecusável para que continuasse suas experiências no Principado. Oferecia-lhe um novo hangar na praia de La Condamine, e tudo mais que Alberto julgasse necessário para o seu conforto e segurança; em abril desse ano, a convite, Santos Dumont viajou aos Estados Unidos, onde visitou os laboratórios de Thomas Edison, em Nova Iorque, e foi recebido na Casa Branca, em Washington, DC, pelo presidente Theodore Roosevelt. Novos dirigíveis thumb|O dirigível número 9. Após o período de homenagens, Santos Dumont passou a dedicar-se à construção de novos modelos de dirigíveis, cada um com uma finalidade específica: o N-7, de 1.260 metros cúbicos e motor de 46 cavalos-vapor, projetado para ser um dirigível de corrida, foi testado em Neuilly (França) em maio de 1904. No mês seguinte a aeronave sofreu sabotagem numa exposição organizada em Saint Louis (Estados Unidos da América), ficando estraçalhada, e não pôde ser reconstruída – um malfeitor, jamais identificado, desferiu quarenta e oito facadas no invólucro; o N-8 tratou-se de uma cópia do N-6 encomendada por um colecionador estadunidense, chamado Boyce; o N-9, de 220 metros cúbicos e 3 cavalos-vapor de potência, foi um dirigível de passeio, no qual Santos Dumont fez vários voos ao longo de 1903, o último dos quais em 14 de julho. A primeira mulher a pilotar uma aeronave foi Aída de Acosta, em 29 de Junho de 1903, conduzindo o N-9. Airpower - Aida de Acosta: The First Woman to Fly a Powered Airship. Página visitada em 7 de Junho de 2012. ANAC - As Namoradas de Santos=Dumont. Página visitada em 7 de Junho de 2012. Esse dirigível também foi vendido ao Sr. Boyce. O N-10, de 2.010 metros cúbicos e motor de 60 cavalos-vapor, foi um dirigível ônibus, grande o bastante para levar várias pessoas e servir para o transporte coletivo. Embora a aeronave tenha feito algumas ascensões em outubro de 1903, nunca foi completamente terminada; o N-11, de 1.200 metros cúbicos e 34 metros de comprimento, provido de um motor de 16 cavalos-vapor, não passava de uma cópia reduzida do N-10. Acabou comprado em abril de 1904 por um norte-americano ignorado;B., G.. Le retour et les préparatifs de Santos Dumont, L’Aérophile. Paris: Aéroclub de France, 12o ano, no 6, abr. 1904, p. 91-92. o No 12, uma réplica do N-9, foi outra encomenda do Sr. Boyce a Santos Dumont; finalmente, o N-13, um luxuoso balão duplo de ar quente e hidrogênio, de 2.000 metros cúbicos, capaz de se manter semanas na atmosfera, foi destruído por uma tempestade antes de ser experimentado, em dezembro de 1904. O ingresso na aviação left|thumb|O [[Santos-Dumont 14-bis sendo testado no campo de Bagatelle, em julho de 1906.]] thumb|left|thumbtime=21|Filmagem de Alberto Santos Dumont no 21º segundo de um noticiário de 1945 sobre as várias estreias em voo humano, mas esteja ciente de erros factuais na narração ([[Media:First flights in aviation history.ogg|tamanho original).]] Em outubro de 1904 três prêmios de aviação foram fundados na França: o Prêmio Archdeacon, o Prêmio do Aeroclube da França e o Prêmio Deutsch-Archdeacon. O primeiro, promovido pelo milionário Ernest Archdeacon, concederia 3.000 francos (600 dólares) para quem voasse 25 metros; o segundo, instituído pelo aeroclube francês, concederia 1.500 francos (300 dólares) para quem voasse 100 metros; e o terceiro, patrocinado por Henri Deutsch de la Meurthe e Ernest Archdeacon, concederia 50.000 francos (10.000 dólares) para quem voasse 1.000 metros em circuito fechado, isto é, retornando ao ponto de partida. Com exceção do Prêmio Deustch-Archdeacon, que não admitia que o aparelho concorrente se valesse em momento algum de balão para a sustentação, os outros prêmios deixavam aberta a questão da decolagem. O voo podia se dar em terreno plano ou desnivelado, em tempo calmo ou sob vento – o Prêmio do Aeroclube de França exigia que o voo fosse contra o vento –, e o uso de motor não era obrigatório. Isso conferia passe livre para que planadores e ornitópteros movidos pela força humana também pudessem concorrer. Era expressamente exigido por todos os prêmios, porém, que a prova ocorresse na França e sob a supervisão de uma comissão aeronáutica convocada no mais tardar na noite da véspera.Les concours d'aviation. L'Aérophile. Paris: Aéroclub de France, 12o ano, no 10, out. 1904, p. 224-225. Pouca coisa do que era pedido era inédita. Inventores, em outros países, já haviam cumprido ou até mesmo superado algumas das metas requeridas. Na Alemanha, Otto Lilienthal efetuou no início da década de 1890 milhares de voos planados descendentes, atingindo com frequência distâncias bem maiores que os 25 metros estipulados pelo Prêmio Archdeacon. E nos Estados Unidos, os irmãos Wright faziam desde 1903 voos cada vez mais longos em planadores motorizados, valendo-se para decolar ora de ventanias, ora de um engenhoso sistema de catapultagem, mas sempre sem qualquer controle oficial. Os prêmios instigaram Alberto Santos Dumont a se dedicar ao mais pesado. O primeiro mais pesado: um planador No começo de 1905 Santos Dumont construiu um aeromodelo de planador inspirado num protótipo auto-estável feito 100 anos antes pelo cientista inglês George Cayley, considerado o primeiro aeroplano da História: o modelo, de 1,5 metro de comprimento por 1,2 de envergadura, era provido de asas fixas, cauda cruciforme e um peso móvel para ajustar o centro de gravidade. O planador de Dumont diferia do de Cayley pelas dimensões, pelo perfil das asas e pelo fato de não possuir nenhum peso móvel. A primeira experiência, realizada no dia 13 de maio no Aeroclube da França, foi feita pelos irmãos Dufaux com um protótipo de helicóptero. O modelo, de 17 quilogramas e dotado de um motor de 3 cavalos-vapor, subiu veloz repetidas vezes até o teto do alpendre do aeroclube, levantando nuvens de pó. Estava demonstrado que mais pesados de grandes dimensões podiam se elevar por meios próprios.Mais pesado que o ar, Jornal do Commercio. Rio de Janeiro: Propriedade de Rodrigues & Comp., no 161, domingo, 11 jun. 105, p. 3. A segunda experiência foi feita no dia 8 de junho no rio Sena: Gabriel Voisin subiu no hidroplanador Archdeacon, rebocado por uma lancha pilotada por Alphonse Tellier, La Rapière. A 40 km/h, o aparelho ergueu-se da água, elevou-se a impressionantes 17 metros de altura e voou 150 metros. Santos Dumont percebeu que a era do avião estava próxima. Um helicóptero Dividido, passou a estudar as duas soluções para o mais pesado. Em 3 de janeiro de 1906, inscreveu-se no Prêmio Deutsch-Archdeacon e nesse mesmo mês iniciou a construção de um helicóptero, mas desistiu do engenho no dia 1 de junho, em razão do mau rendimento das correias de transmissão. O 14-bis thumb|right|Ilustração do voo do [[Santos-Dumont 14-bis em 12 de novembro de 1906, que rendeu a Santos Dumont o Prêmio do Aeroclube da França.]] Construiu então uma máquina híbrida, o 14-bis, um avião unido a um balão de hidrogênio para reduzir o peso e facilitar a decolagem. Apresentou o exótico aeródino pela primeira vez no dia 19 de julho, em Bagatelle, onde fez algumas corridas, obtendo saltos apreciáveis. Animado, decidiu se inscrever para os prêmios Archdeacon e Aeroclube da França no dia seguinte, data do seu aniversário – completaria 33 anos –, mas foi imediatamente desestimulado pelo capitão Ferdinand Ferber, outro entusiasta da aviação. Ferber havia assistido às demonstrações e não gostara da solução apresentada por Dumont; considerava o híbrido uma máquina impura. “A aviação deve ser resolvida pela aviação!”, declarou.Chez Santos Dumont, Les sports, sexta-feira, 20 jul. 1906 O Oiseau de Proie Santos Dumont resolveu ouvir as críticas do colega. Não concorreria aos prêmios com o misto, mas mesmo assim em 20 de julho inscreveu-se para as provas e nos três dias seguintes continuou a testar o avião acoplado ao balão, a fim de praticar a direção. Ao longo dos testes percebeu que, embora o balão favorecesse a decolagem, dificultava o voo. O arrasto gerado era muito grande. Desfez-se do aeróstato, e o biplano, enfim liberto do seu leve companheiro, recebeu da imprensa o nome de Oiseau de Proie (“Ave de rapina”). O Oiseau de Proie havia sido nitidamente inspirado no hidroplanador testado por Voisin. À semelhança do planador aquático, o invento também consistia num biplano celular baseado na estrutura criada em 1893 pelo pesquisador australiano Lawrence Hargrave, que oferecia boa sustentação e rigidez. Cada asa era formada por três células cúbicas de 1,2 metro de aresta, dispostas em V, de modo a garantir a estabilidade lateral. Foi sem dúvida Ferber quem aconselhou Dumont a adotar o diedro positivo, mas enquanto o francês havia se contentado com 3 graus no 6-bis - um planador motorizado de sua invenção experimentado no ano anterior -, o brasileiro se valeu de 10. thumb|left|14 bis puxado por um [[asno durante testes.]] O avião tinha 4 metros de altura, 10 de comprimento e 12 de envergadura, com superfície alar de 50 metros quadrados. A massa da aeronave era de 205 quilogramas, sem piloto. As asas ficavam fixas a uma viga, na frente da qual jazia o leme, constituído por uma célula idêntica às das asas. Na extremidade posterior ficava a hélice, movida por um motor Levavasseur de 24 cavalos. O trem de pouso possuía duas rodas. O aeronauta ia em pé, em uma cesta situada entre as asas, clara influência da tradição de Dumont como balonista e resquício da configuração original da máquina. Em 29 de julho, utilizando a força de um asno, Santos Dumont içou o Oiseau de Proie por meio de um sistema de cabos até o alto de uma torre de 13 metros de altura (2 metros ficavam fincados no chão), instalada há alguns dias em sua propriedade em Neuilly. Essa armação era muito semelhante à que Ferber havia utilizado em Chalais-Meudon para os experimentos de maio de 1905 com o 6-bis. O avião, suspenso por um gancho móvel conectado a um fio de aço inclinado, deslizou sem a hélice 60 metros do topo da torre até outra menor, de apenas 6 metros, fincada no Boulevard de la Seine. O metódico inventor procurava sentir como seria voar em aeroplano e ao mesmo tempo estudar o centro de gravidade do aparelho.DEGOUL, Marius. L'aeroplane Santos Dumont, L'Aérophile. Paris: Aéroclub de France, 14o ano, no 7, jul. 1906, p. 167-169. thumb|right|Um [[cartão-postal do Santos-Dumont 14-bis.]] Em agosto Santos Dumont alterou o trem de pouso com a colocação de uma pequena roda traseira. No dia 21 tirou o avião do hangar e deslocou-se para o campo de provas de Bagatelle, onde experimentou a hélice em marcha. O eixo motor não resistiu e se quebrou. No dia seguinte uma hélice nova forneceu 1.400 rotações por minuto. No dia 23 o aeroplano fez 25 km/h sobre a relva, sem decolar. Era preciso aumentar a potência. Em 3 de setembro Santos Dumont substituiu o motor de que estava se valendo, de 24 cavalos-vapor, por um de 50, emprestado por Louis Charles Bréguet. Nos dias 4 e 7 desenvolveu velocidades de 35 km/h e percebeu que a decolagem era iminente. Marcou a prova para o dia 13. Na primeira tentativa não decolou, e na segunda saltou somente. No pouso a hélice e a parte traseira do aeroplano ficaram danificadas. A despeito disso, a experiência foi julgada importante e uma ata foi lavrada. O Oiseau de Proie II No dia 23 de outubro, Santos Dumont apresentou-se em Bagatelle com o Oiseau de Proie II, uma modificação do modelo original. O avião havia sido envernizado para reduzir a porosidade do tecido e aumentar a sustentação. A roda traseira fora suprimida. Pela manhã limitou-se a manobrar o aeroplano pelo gramado, até que o eixo da hélice se partiu, só sendo consertado à tarde, após o que o avião foi colocado em posição para uma tentativa oficial. Uma multidão estava presente e tinha expectativas com a apresentação do dia. Às 16h45min Santos Dumont ligou o motor. A hélice começou a girar, e o Oiseau de Proie II pôs-se em marcha, ganhando velocidade rapidamente. Depois de correr cerca de 100 metros, o biplano decolou. O avião elevou-se sem muita velocidade ou estabilidade. Simultaneamente a proa do aparelho avançou de maneira continua no espaço. O voo não durou muito tempo nem alcançou grande altitude, mas foi um marco importante nos projetos de Dumont. Passados apenas 6 segundos no ar e após haver atingido 3 metros de altura, pousou a 60 metros de onde partira. A prova havia sido cumprida. Mais do dobro da distância predeterminada fora coberta. O avião tripulado havia se elevado no espaço e se sustentado por 60 metros em pleno ar, sem o aproveitamento de ventos contrários, sem a utilização de rampas, catapultas, declives ou outros artifícios. O voo havia se dado unicamente pelos próprios meios do aparelho, o que constituía uma façanha inédita. Nestas condições, o primeiro voo pela definição concreta de um avião havia se concretizado.FERBER, Capitaine. Le deuxième envolée de Santos Dumont., L’Aérophile. Paris: Aéroclub de France, 14o ano, no 10, out. 1906, p. 245. A multidão comemorou em entusiasmo, correu até o piloto e o carregou em triunfo. Os juízes também haviam sido tomados de emoçã e, surpresos, esqueceram-se de cronometrar e acompanhar o voo, e devido à falha o recorde não foi homologado. Todas as medidas do voo (altura, distância e tempo) tiveram que ser estimadas pela desatenção dos juízes e a comissão, ao menos certificando-se de que a distância mínima de 25 metros fora coberta, declarou Santos Dumont o ganhador do Prêmio Archdeacon pois o desempenho de seus competidores não lhes renderia contestação de qualquer forma. O Oiseau de Proie III thumb|left|O voo do [[Santos-Dumont Demoiselle.]] O avião havia sido inventado, mas ainda era uma máquina muito precária. Para disputar o Prêmio do Aeroclube da França, Santos Dumont inseriu entre as asas duas superfícies octogonais (ailerões rudimentares) com as quais esperava obter melhor controle da direção. Surgia o Oiseau de Proie III. Concorreu ao prêmio em 12 de novembro de 1906, mais uma vez em Bagatelle. Fez seis voos públicos nesse dia: um às 10h, de 40 metros; dois outros às 10h25min, respectivamente de 40 e 60 metros, quando o eixo da roda direita se quebrou. A avaria foi reparada durante o almoço e Santos Dumont recomeçou às 16h09min. Cobriu 82,60 metros, ultrapassando o feito de 23 de outubro. Às 16h45min, com o dia já terminando, partiu contra o vento e voou 220 metros, ganhando o Prêmio do Aeroclube da França! Esses foram os primeiros voos de avião registrados por uma companhia cinematográfica, a Pathé.CLÉRY, A. Nouveau triomphe de Santos Dumont, L’Aérophile. Paris: Aéroclub de France, 14 ano, n. 12, dez. 1906, p. 292. Novos aviões Fez ainda o N-15, em contraplacado de madeira, o N-16, misto de dirigível e avião, o N-17 e o N-18, um deslizador aquático. Descontente com os resultados dos números 15 a 18, fez uma nova série, de tamanho menor e mais aprimoradas, as Demoiselles. Homenagens e aposentadoria thumb|right|Estátua em homenagem a Santos Dumont em [[Saint-Cloud, França.]] Em 25 de julho de 1909, Louis Blériot atravessou o Canal da Mancha, tornando-se um herói na França. Guilherme II, Imperador da Alemanha, disse então uma frase que apareceu estampada em vários jornais: "A Inglaterra não é mais uma ilha." Santos Dumont, em carta, parabenizou Blériot, seu amigo, com as seguintes palavras: "Esta transformação da geografia é uma vitória da navegação aérea sobre a navegação marítima. Um dia, talvez, graças a você, o avião atravessará o Atlântico" (o primeiro aviador das Américas a cruzar o Oceano Atlântico sem auxílio de navios de apoio e sem fazer escalas foi o brasileiro João Ribeiro de Barros em 1927). Blériot, então, respondeu: "Eu não fiz mais do que segui-lo e imitá-lo. Seu nome para os aviadores é uma bandeira. Você é o nosso líder." Santos-Dumont começou a sofrer de esclerose múltipla. Envelheceu na aparência e sentiu-se cansado demais para continuar competindo com novos inventores nas diversas provas. Encerrou as atividades de sua oficina em 1910 e retirou-se do convívio social. Em reconhecimento às suas conquistas, o Aeroclube da França o homenageou com a construção de dois monumentos: o primeiro, em 1910, erguido no campo de Bagatelle, onde realizara o voo com o Oiseau de Proie, e o segundo, em 1913, em Saint-Cloud, em comemoração do voo do dirigível Nº 6, ocorrido em 1901. Por ocasião da inauguração do monumento de Saint-Cloud - uma bela e imponente estátua de Ícaro - um de seus amigos de longa data, o desenhista Georges Goursat (vulgo “Sem”), escreveu para a revista L’Illustration as linhas que se seguem: SEM, Santos Dumont, L’Illustration. Paris: no 3.687, sábado, 25 out. 1913, p. 306. Em 20 de julho de 1969, dia do aniversário de Santos Dumont, uma homenagem que talvez não tenha sido programada, vinda da pátria dos irmãos Wrigth: Levado pela nave Apolo XI, Neil Armstrong torna-se o 1º homem a pisar na Lua. Últimos anos de vida thumb|left|Santos Dumont em [[1916.]] Em agosto de 1914, a França foi invadida pelas tropas do Império Alemão. Era o início da Primeira Guerra Mundial. Aeroplanos começaram a ser usados na guerra, primeiro para observação de tropas inimigas e, depois, em combates aéreos. Os combates aéreos ficavam mais violentos, com o uso de metralhadoras e disparo de bombas. Santos Dumont viu, de uma hora para a outra, seu sonho se transformar em pesadelo. Daí começava a guerra de nervos de Dumont. Santos Dumont agora se dedicava ao estudo da astronomia, residindo em Trouville, perto do mar. Para isso usava diversos aparelhos de observação, que os vizinhos julgaram ser aparelhos de espionagem, para colaborar com os alemães. Foi preso sob essa acusação. Após o incidente ser esclarecido, o governo francês pediu desculpas formalmente. Em 1915, sua saúde piorava e decidiu retornar ao Brasil. No mesmo ano, participou do 11º Congresso Científico Pan-Americano nos Estados Unidos, tratando do tema da utilização do avião como forma de facilitar o relacionamento entre os países da América. No entanto, mesmo nas Américas o avião era utilizado para fins militares: nos Estados Unidos eram produzidos 16 aviões militares por dia. [[Imagem:Petropolis-CasaSantosDumont.jpg|thumb|right|Chalé "A Encantada", onde Santos Dumont morou, em Petrópolis, Rio de Janeiro.]] Já com a depressão que ia acompanhá-lo nos seus últimos dias, encontrou refúgio em Petrópolis, onde projetou e construiu seu chalé "A Encantada": uma casa com diversas criações próprias, como uma mesa de refeições de grande altura, um chuveiro de água quente e uma escada diferente, onde só se pode pisar primeiro com o pé direito. A casa atualmente funciona como um museu. Permaneceu lá até 1922, quando visitou a França chamado por amigos. Não estabeleceu mais um local fixo. Permanecia algum tempo em Paris, São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Petrópolis e na Fazenda Cabangu, em sua cidade natal. Em 1922, condecorou Anésia Pinheiro Machado, que durante as comemorações do centenário da independência do Brasil, fizera o percurso Rio de Janeiro-São Paulo num avião. Nesse mesmo ano, mandou erguer um túmulo para seus pais e para si mesmo, no Cemitério São João Batista, no Rio de Janeiro. O túmulo é uma réplica do Ícaro de Saint-Cloud. Em janeiro de 1926, apelou à Liga das Nações para que se impedisse a utilização de aviões como armas de guerra. Chegou a oferecer dez mil francos para quem escrevesse a melhor obra contra a utilização de aviões na guerra. Nesse mesmo ano, inventou um motor portátil para esquiadores, que facilitava a subida nas montanhas. Foi experimentado pela campeã de esqui da França, Srta. Porgés. Interna-se no sanatório Valmont-sur-Territet, na Suíça. Em maio de 1927, chegou a ser convidado pelo Aeroclube da França para presidir o banquete em homenagem a Charles Lindberg, pela travessia do Atlântico, feita por ele próprio, mas declinou do convite devido a seu estado de saúde. Passou algum tempo em convalescença em Glion, na Suíça e depois retorna à França. Retornou ao Brasil, de navio Capitão Arcona, em 1928. A cidade do Rio de Janeiro recebê-lo-ia festivamente. Mas o hidroavião que ia fazer a recepção, da empresa Condor Syndikat, que fora batizado com seu nome, sofreu um acidente, sem sobreviventes ao sobrevoar o navio onde Santos-Dumont estava. O avião levava pessoas de projeção — grandes nomes da engenharia. Abatido, ele suspende as festividades e retorna a Paris. Em junho de 1930, foi condecorado pelo Aeroclube da França com o título de Grande Oficial da Legião de Honra da França. Morte thumb|left|Carro fúnebre que transportou o corpo de Santos Dumont, no [[Guarujá, São Paulo.]] Em 1931, esteve internado em casas de saúde em Biarritz, e em Ortez no sul da França. Antônio Prado Júnior, ex-prefeito do Rio de Janeiro (então capital do Brasil), havia sido exilado pela revolução de 1930 e fora para a França. Encontrou Santos Dumont em delicado estado de saúde, o que o levou a entrar em contato com sua família e a pedir ao seu sobrinho Jorge Dumont Vilares que o fosse buscar a França. De volta ao Brasil, passam por Araxá, em Minas Gerais, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e finalmente instalam-se no Grand Hôtel La Plage , no Guarujá, onde se instalou em maio de 1932. Antes, em junho de 1931 tinha sido eleito imortal da Academia Brasileira de Letras, para a cadeira 38, mas não chegou a tomar posse. Em 1932 ocorreu a revolução constitucionalista, em que o estado de São Paulo se levantou contra o governo revolucionário de Getúlio Vargas. Mas o conflito aconteceu e aviões atacaram o Campo de Marte, em São Paulo, no dia 23 de julho. Possivelmente, sobrevoaram o Guarujá, e a visão de aviões em combate pode ter causado uma angústia profunda em Santos Dumont que, nesse dia, aproveitando-se da ausência de seu sobrinho, suicidou-se, aos 59 anos de idade. Entretanto, sua misteriosa morte em circunstâncias não totalmente explicáveis, oferece elementos suficientes para questionar se Santos Dumont não foi assassinado. Não deixou descendência ou nota de suicídio. Seu corpo está enterrado no Cemitério São João Batista, no Rio de Janeiro. O médico Walther Haberfield removeu secretamente seu coração e o preservou em formol. Depois de manter segredo sobre isto durante doze anos, quis devolver o coração à família Dumont que não o aceitou. O médico então doou o coração de Santos Dumont ao governo brasileiro. Hoje o coração está exposto no museu da Força Aérea no Campo dos Afonsos. Uso militar de aviões A versão de que Santos-Dumont sempre foi contrário ao uso militar de aviões contrasta com seus escritos: de fato Santos-Dumont chegou a persuadir o presidente da república do Brasil para o incremento das atividades militares, tanto da Marinha do Brasil, como do Exército Brasileiro. Em seu livro "O Que Eu Vi, O Que Nós Veremos", Santos Dumont transcreveu cartas de sua autoria ao Presidente da República dos Estados Unidos do Brasil (nome oficial do Brasil à época), sobre o atraso da indústria aeronáutica militar no Brasil, salientando a necessidade da instalação de campos de pouso militares tanto do Exército como da Marinha. Destacava ainda que o assunto não era tratado com a atenção devida, sendo que na Europa, nos Estados Unidos da América e mesmo na América do Sul, no caso na Argentina e no Chile, o tema já era amplamente desenvolvido. Livro inédito de Santos Dumont Em meio aos eventos que marcaram o centenário do voo do 14-bis, surge uma descoberta que pode revolucionar o entendimento dos métodos de trabalho do aviador. Familiares descobriram um livro inédito escrito de próprio punho por Santos Dumont. O manuscrito, com 312 páginas, foi escrito por volta de 1902. Entre as passagens do livro, destacam-se trechos sobre o sonho de virar aeronauta e o encontro com Thomas Edison. Homenagens ao aviador thumb|right|250px|Busto de Santos-Dumont e réplica do [[Santos-Dumont 14-bis|14-bis no Museu Aeroespacial.]] * O pintor e designer Eliseu Visconti executa cartaz alegórico em homenagem à conquista do Prêmio Deutsch por Santos Dumont, em 1901. * O poeta Eduardo das Neves compôs em 1902 a música A Conquista do Ar em homenagem aos feitos de Dumont. * Em 31 de julho de 1932 o decreto estadual n° 10.447 mudou o nome da cidade de Palmira, em Minas Gerais, para Santos-Dumont. * A Lei n° 218, de 4 de julho de 1936, declara 23 de outubro o dia do aviador, em homenagem ao primeiro voo da história, realizado nesta data, em 1906. * Em 16 de outubro de 1936, o primeiro aeroporto do Rio de Janeiro foi batizado com seu nome. * A Lei 165, de 5 de dezembro de 1947, concedeu-lhe o posto honorífico de tenente-brigadeiro. * Em 1956 o Correio Brasileiro lançou uma série de selos comemorativa ao cinqüentenário do primeiro voo de aparelho mais pesado que o ar. No mesmo ano o correio do Uruguai lançou uma série de selos comemorativa do mesmo feito. E ainda em 1956, a casa natal de Santos Dumont, em Cabangu, Minas Gerais, foi transformada em museu pelo decreto estadual nº 5.057, o Museu Casa Natal de Santos Dumont. * A Lei 3636, de 22 de setembro de 1959, concedeu-lhe o posto honorífico de marechal-do-ar. * Em 20 de julho de 1969, 96º aniversário de Santos Dumont, levado pela nave Apolo XI, Neil Armstrong, compatriota dos irmãos Wright, torna-se o 1º homem a pisar na Lua. * Em 1973 o Correio Brasileiro lançou uma série de selos comemorativa ao centenário de Santos Dumont. O mesmo ocorre nos correios da Bolívia e da França. Ainda em 1973 é lançada uma edição com dois LPs sobre o centenário de Santos Dumont. thumb|right|250px|Réplica do 14-bis em [[Brasília (7 de setembro de 2006).]] thumb|250px|Alexandre e Marcos Vilares, sobrinhos-bisnetos de Santos Dumont, na cerimônia de inscrição de Santos Dumont como [[Panteão da Pátria|herói nacional em Brasília, 26 de julho de 2006 ]] * Em 1976 a União Astronômica Internacional prestou homenagem ao inventor brasileiro, colocando seu nome em uma cratera lunar. É o único brasileiro detentor desta distinção. * Em 1981 o Correio Brasileiro lançou uma série de selos comemorativa aos 75 anos do primeiro voo de aparelho mais pesado que o ar. * A Lei 7.243, de 4 de novembro de 1984, concedeu-lhe o título de Patrono da Aeronáutica Brasileira. * Em 13 de outubro de 1997, o então presidente dos Estados Unidos, Bill Clinton em visita ao Brasil, discursou no Palácio do Itamaraty, se referindo a Santos Dumont como o pai da aviação. * Em 1997 o Correio Brasileiro lançou uma série de selos comemorativos do centenário da dirigibilidade dos balões. * Em 2005 o governo brasileiro comprou um avião da Airbus (Airbus Corporate Jetliner) para o deslocamento do presidente da República, sendo esse batizado de Santos Dumont. * Em 18 de outubro de 2005, a Agência Espacial Brasileira (AEB) e a Agência Espacial Federal Russa (Roscosmos) assinaram um acordo para a realização da Missão Centenário, que levou o astronauta brasileiro Marcos César Pontes à Estação Espacial Internacional. A missão é uma homenagem ao centenário do voo de Santos Dumont no 14 Bis, ocorrido no dia 23 de outubro de 1906. O lançamento da nave Soyuz TMA-8 ocorreu em 30 de março de 2006, no Centro de Lançamento de Baikonur (Cazaquistão). * Em 26 de julho de 2006 seu nome foi incluído no Livro de Aço dos Heróis Nacionais localizado no Panteão da Pátria, em Brasília, garantindo-lhe assim o status de Herói Nacional. * Em 23 de outubro de 2006, a Empresa Brasileira de Correios e Telégrafos lançou o selo comemorativo em homenagem ao centenário do voo do 14-bis. No mesmo dia, também foi lançada a moeda comemorativa à invenção de Santos Dumont. * A partir do ano de 2006 as licenças aeronáuticas conhecidas comumente como "brevês" possuem um selo holográfico contendo o rosto de Santos Dumont e a figura do 14-bis, em comemoração ao centenário da aviação e em homenagem a Santos Dumont, o realizador deste feito. Representações na cultura Santos Dumont já foi retratado como personagem no cinema e na televisão, interpretado por Denis Manuel no filme "Les Faucheurs de Marguerites" (1974), de Marcel Camus, na novela "Zazá" (1997), Cássio Scapin na minissérie "Um Só Coração" (2004) e Daniel de Oliveira no filme "14 Bis" (2006). Também teve sua efígie impressa nas notas de NCr$ 10,00 (dez cruzeiros novos) de 1967. Bibliográficas * FONSECA, Gondin da. Santos Dumont. Rio de Janeiro: Livraria São José, 1956. * MUSA, João Luis, MOURÃO, Marcelo Breda, TILKIAN, Ricardo. Alberto Santos Dumont – Eu naveguei pelo ar. Rio de Janeiro: Editora Nova Fronteira, 2001. * NAPOLEÃO, Aluízio. Santos Dumont e a conquista do ar. Rio de Janeiro: Associação Brasileira de Ultraleves, 1997. * NICOLAOU. Stéphane. Santos Dumont – Dandy et Génie de l’Aéronautique. Le Bourget : Musée de l’Air et de l'Espace, 1997. * NOGUEIRA, Salvador. Conexão Wright – Santos Dumont : a verdadeira história da invenção do avião. Rio de Janeiro : Record, 2006. * PAQUIER, Pierre. Santos Dumont – Maître d’action. Paris : Conquistador, 1952. * PEYREY, François. Les oiseaux artificiels. Paris: H. Dunod et E. Pinat, 1909. * POLILLO, Raul de. Santos Dumont gênio. São Paulo: Companhia Editora Nacional, 1950. * FREIRE, Gilson T. ''O Icaro redimido, historia de Santos Dumont explicada pelo plano espiritual narrada pelo espírito Adamastor: ed.Itapua 496p. Ver também * História da aviação * Santos-Dumont 14-bis * Museu da Aeronáutica * Museu de Cabangu * Museu Casa de Santos Dumont * Rodovia Santos Dumont * Primeira travessia aérea do Atlântico Sul * Museu Aeroespacial * Controvérsia sobre a sexualidade de Santos Dumont Ligações externas * * * na FAB * * * * * |anos=1931 |antes=Graça Aranha |depois=Celso Vieira }} Categoria:Santos Dumont Categoria:Pioneiros da aviação Categoria:Aviadores de Minas Gerais Categoria:Inventores do Brasil Categoria:Balonistas do Brasil Categoria:Cientistas do Brasil Categoria:Pesquisadores do Brasil Categoria:Membros da Academia Brasileira de Letras Categoria:Heróis nacionais do Brasil Categoria:Franco-brasileiros Categoria:Luso-brasileiros Categoria:Suicidas do Brasil Categoria:Engenheiros de Minas Gerais Categoria:Marechais do Brasil Categoria:Naturais de Santos Dumont (Minas Gerais) Categoria:Nascidos em 1873 ca:Alberto Santos-Dumont cs:Alberto Santos-Dumont de:Alberto Santos Dumont en:Alberto Santos-Dumont eo:Alberto Santos-Dumont es:Alberto Santos Dumont eu:Alberto Santos-Dumont fi:Alberto Santos-Dumont fr:Alberto Santos-Dumont he:אלברטו סנטוס דימון io:Alberto Santos-Dumont it:Santos Dumont ja:アルベルト・サントス・デュモン la:Albertus Santos Dumont lad:Alberto Santos Dumont mwl:Alberto Santos Dumont nl:Alberto Santos-Dumont no:Alberto Santos-Dumont pl:Alberto Santos-Dumont ro:Alberto Santos-Dumont ru:Сантос-Дюмон, Альберто sk:Alberto Santos-Dumont sr:Алберто Сантос Думон sv:Alberto Santos-Dumont tet:Santos Dumont tr:Alberto Santos-Dumont uk:Альберто Сантос-Дюмон vi:Santos Dumont zh:亞伯托·桑托斯·杜蒙